dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: Into the Fire
Into the Fire is the third episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on November 6, 2004. It was then aired in Canada on November 9, 2004 and in Australia on March 3, 2005. Plot Summary The episode begins with Artha in a race, performing a cool move with Blue Balance gear to avoid on-coming bits of gear that are falling off of riders battling in front of him. Not fast enough though, he is hit by a few pieces and almost falls off Beau, but Pyrrah comes past and pulls him back onto his saddle. Artha continues the race, dodging a close swing by another race utilizing Green Tail Hammer gear; going against Parmon’s advice, Artha proceeds to bash the racer’s Tail Hammer and Blue Balance gear off with his blocking staff. Pyrrah is now shown on the track, communicating with Word Paynn and complaining that her “black dragon gear” isn’t working- unbeknownst to her that she is carrying Black Mind Pod gear. Word now activates the gear and convinces Pyrrah to destroy the other racers on the track. After several attacks on Artha, Pyrrah mag jumps with her Red Saw Blocking Staff, who Artha counter defends against by mag jumping and knocking the weapon out of her hands by hitting her wrists. As the saw falls, it cuts the Mind Pod off of Phorrj and releases Pyrrah from Word’s control. After falling off onto the end of the track, Lance spots the Mind Pod and goes to pick it up, inevitably placing him under Word’s control. He stands watching as Artha and Pyrrah approach, who are about to finish the race and collide with Lance. Pyrrah throws her dragon under Artha’s, crashing the both of them and stopping before they could harm Lance. She mags off Forge, and glides back down with her Parachute gear, where she takes the Mind Pod from Lance, releasing him from Word’s control but placing herself back under it and kidnapping Lance. Back at the crew tents, Artha and Parmon realise Lance is missing and receive an angry call from Pyrrah, saying she lost the race because of Lance and that he was caught trying to steal gear at her crew compound, and calls Artha to a trade in her under-city fire cave. Taking Parmon down with him this time, Artha seeks the advice of Mortis, who explains how the Mind Pod works and informs him that Word Paynn is out to start a new war, and that he was indeed responsible for attempting to steal Beau and the destruction of Penn Stables. The three come up with a plan in order to save Lance and free Pyrrah from Word’s gear, highlighting that this situation was not Pyrrah’s fault and that they shouldn’t take it out on her, and Artha heads off to the caves alone with map gear given to him by Mortis. Entering the fire caves, Artha finds Pyrrah and Sparkk holding Lance hostage on a Red Draconium dragon. Word, through Pyrrah, demands to know all that Artha knows about black-and-gold Beau or else Lance will be kept in the caves as the newest Dragon Flares recruit. Artha suggests a race; if he wins, Lance is released and if she does, he will tell of what he knows regarding the legendary dragon. Pyrrah agrees but adds another clause; that if Artha loses, the Dragon Flares will take his dragon too. As the race begins, Pyrrah places Lance on her saddle to be sure that Artha won’t try any “tricks” on the track. Throughout the race, Artha pushes Beau hard to run as fast as possible, not even dodging objects anymore but ramming straight through them without the use of any protective gear. Eventually, Beau grinds to a halt in anger, strained not only by a lack of energy, but by the intense heat of the magma radiating in the caves. Artha apologises to Beau, who picks up his energy again, while Pyrrah demands that her brother heat blast some hanging columns, with reversed Red Thruster gear in the cave near Artha, essentially cheating the race. The column falls, breaking up a bridge on the track and throwing Sparkk off his dragon Ferno. Artha clears the jump, but sees Sparkk lying unconscious and dangerously close to the magma and returns to help him. Unseen, Artha transforms into the Dragon Booster, and they jump through the magma flames, with Beau revealing he can deploy a mag shield to safeguard them from the flames. Transforming back into Artha, he pulls Sparkk up onto his saddle just as the magma rises up the platform Sparkk once stood on, and makes a giant leap back onto the track. Leaving Sparkk with his dragon, Artha makes it to the end of the race but naturally has lost. Surrounded by the Dragon Flares crew, Pyrrah pulls her brother close to her and he falls under the control of the Mind Pod as well. Mag blasting the crew away, Beau throws Artha at Pyrrah, who grabs the Mind Pod off her dragon; Word takes this opportunity to attempt to take over Artha, but his willpower is stronger than the gear and Artha manages to eventually throw the pod into the magma. After coming back to her senses, Pyrrah allows Lance to return to Artha and thanks him for saving Sparkk, now revealed to be her young brother, and rewards him with Level 4 Red Thruster gear. The episode finishes with the 4 riders shown as friends from today on. Important Events * Introduced to Pyrrah, Sparkk, Phorrj, Ferno, the Dragon Flares Crew and their Fire Caves crew compound. * Word Paynn first uses black mind control gear. * Artha gains Red Thruster gear. * Legendary Beau is shown to be able to deploy a mag shield. Gallery Beau_flamejump.png|Beau jumping through magma flames. Controlled_pyrrah.png|Pyrrah under control of the Mind Pod. Controlled_sparkk.png|Sparkk under control of the Mind Pod. Firecaves.png|The under-city Fire Caves, location of the Dragon Flares crew compound. Sparkk_fall.png|Sparkk falling off his dragon. Video Category:Episodes